


Compromise

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Lustberry, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Lust and Blue spending a quiet evening together after trying to to go to the club





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my boyfriend on Twitter!

"BB what's wrong?" Lust sat down next to Blue on the couch. 

Blue frowned deeper and hugged his pillow tighter, eyes averting from his boyfriend. 

"Nothing..."

"You can't lie to me, babe," Lust gently rubbed Blue's knee. 

"I just feel bad. Clubbing is not my thing, but you enjoy it. I just can't go with you..." the Swap monster's voice trembled. 

"Hey, its okay-"

"No it's not. I shouldn't be scared, but I am. And I want to make you happy, but I'm even failing at that." 

"BB please. You do make me happy," he pulled him closer to his chest, "But I don't want you to sacrifice your comfort for it. We dont have to go to the club together. I won't force you if you're not going to have a good time, "

Blue stayed quiet, worrying Lust even more. He feared that his words didn't reach him. He glanced at the stereo, and an idea popped in his head. Smiling, he nudged Blue off of him and jumped  off to lower the lights.

"What are you doing?" Blue tilted his head.

"Compromising," Lust said with a tilted smirk and blasted the stereo all the way up. 

Dance music beat throughout the house as Lust switched on multicolored lights. He grabbed Blue's hand and lifted him off the couch. 

"We don't have to go to club! We have one right here!" he shouted over the noise and began dancing cheerfully. 

Blue blinked then smiled widely, laughing at the absurdity. Throwing his hands up, he joined Lust in a night full of silly fun.


End file.
